Logan Who?
by Bamon
Summary: What is the difference between a Wolverine and The Wolverine? What is the difference between a Sabertooth Cat and The Sabertooth? What is the difference between an animal and a Feral Mutant? Well, Rogue intends to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Logan Who?.**

Chapter One: Animals & Ferals.

He had left shortly after the funerals were held for the three figureheads they had lost. He hadn't said a word to her before leaving, nor did he leave a note or even his dogtags. She had been sure it must have been a mistake but even when she asked the teachers if he had seen them before he left, their answers were all no. He hadn't even left anything with them to give to her. For the next year she held out hope he would return for her. He didn't.

With her protector gone the bullying started. Of course none of the students ever did it when a teacher or other responsible adult was around, but there was more then enough time in the day to do it when neither were around. They hated her. Even the teachers sometimes held looks that hurt her heart. It was all her fault.

First, she hadn't been at the Battle of Alcatraz. She hadn't been there when everyone knew that apart from Wolverine she was the only one who would have been able to get close enough to Dr Jean Grey to kill her. She hadn't been there to save Logan the agony of killing the woman he loved (and boy did admitting that last bit break her heart).

The second, she had gotten the cure. They taunted her about that the most. Calling her weak and maybe she was. Looking back on it she knew Bobby hadn't been worth taking the cure nor their relationship. She had been barely back for twenty four hours after taking the cure that she found Robert "Iceman" Drake pounding into Katherine "Kitty" Pryde on the pool table early in the morning before everyone else was up. Both had been as bare as the day they were born, and even though both saw her they just gave her looks of amusement whilst upping their performance. She may have been weak enough to take the cure for the American Cookie-Cutter boy but she had enough strength in her to break up with him at that moment.

The third... the cure had only been temporary. Around the time Magneto got back his mutation so did she. Everything was a lot stronger then before, and although due to her mutation being back the physical (hitting, kicking, etc) stopped it was made up for with verbal, exclusion, and some even went as far as to use weapons like small but sharp kitchen knives, or even wearing gloves.

She had been relieved she hadn't taken the chance to loose her virginity whilst the cure was in effect. She still had some character and moral compass left. Unfortunately it did little to console her as she tried to hold herself and her life together. The only reason she stayed was in a misguided hope Logan would return for her.

He still hadn't after that year. So she gave up. She gave up on him and locked away all feelings she had harboured for him. It was about that time that Dr Hank McCoy took her under his wing. He was the new resident Doctor at the Mansion, Storm being the headmistress, with a lot of new teachers joining staff such as Carol Danvers who took over English as well as teaching the current X-men how to fly a plane. There was also Emma Frost, resident telepath, who not only took up the job with Cerebro but also became the Mansion's own 'Counselor' as it were despite her clear fetish with wearing white lingerie (and ONLY that) twenty four seven.

Although Erik's Psyche had become like a grandfather to her, the real Erik - aka Magneto - had not given up his personal vendetta. Infact the second he got his mutation back he was out there recruiting for his depleted Brotherhood. It was heard Mystique refused to join him since he cast her aside when she saved him from a cure shot by taking it herself. Sabertooth, as heard on the grapevine, had apparently upped his price as a Mercenary for hire. As such, Magneto could not afford him in the long term and so had taken to purchasing his time for the more important 'missions'. At first, with Logan AWOL, as well as the X-men's three top players (Xavier, Jean, & Scott), Magneto didn't bother with Sabertooth for the missions he had a feeling would result in a fight with the X-men.

This didn't last. Her mutation came roaring back and with it the clothes went back on. Hank, or Beast as he was officially called for missions, helped Rogue get back into shape fighting wise in the Danger Room. Normally it would be the job of Scott or Logan, but with both men gone and no one else wishing to get close enough to Rogue to be of any help in getting her back to fighting shape it was left to Hank to do the honours. It wasn't long before she was back on the team. What she didn't tell a soul was that she could now retain every mutation she gained from using her own permenantly. Everyone found this out on her first mission back when Rogue took control of the inferno Pyro had created. Not only had she used Pyro's own mutation against him but she had used Bobby's as well. If that fire power wasn't enough Magneto was furious when he had to battle her for control over his own personal playground - metal.

Rogue was officially a one-man (or woman) army.

After that Magneto hired Sabertooth whenever he felt there was a possibility the X-men would show up (and he could afford it). After all, not only did Rogue have the Pyro's, Iceman's, and Magneto's mutations but she also had the Wolverine's. Bone Claws. Super Healing. Heightened Senses. No matter what was thrown at her she came back for more. At this point Sabertooth was needed just to keep Rogue busy when the Brotherhood and X-men faced off. It became vital to Magneto.

Unfortunately, the fact Rogue was a lot more powerful did not endear her to her peers. Infact if anything, it made it worse. Hank was her only friend.

There were a few moments she thought about going to the real Erik. Not because she believed in any of his beliefs but because she was so close to his Psyche that she often wondered if it would be the same with the real man. Rogue did not leave however. She stuck it out at the Manor, knowing at the end of the day she could never forgive herself for abandoning whats right just to have more then one friend. It was unfair but life had never been fair to Rogue. She was used to it at the end of the day.

It wasn't any of this however that Rogue was pondering as she sent a thick sheet of ice Sabertooth's way outside a mutant experimentation labratory.

She had recently watched a documentary on Sabertooth Cats and another on Wolverines which had set her to thinking.

Logan had named his alter ego as Wolverine. However, although he displayed the behaviour of a Wolverine as far as fighting was concerned there was very little else he had in common with the small but fierce predator. Infact Wolverines, the animal, were known for being faithful to two or three life mates whilst Logan refused to commit to a single woman and instead took pleasure in various one night stands.

Yet Victor Creed, aka Sabertooth, was entirely different. Maybe it was because he had fully merged with his feral side whereas Logan kept it entirely seperate and caged up. Sabertooth Cats were social cats, they hunted in prides, and chose a single mate. Although Victor himself had no pride as far as Rogue knew the fierce loyalty of the animal was definately there. Sure, he was hired for the jobs he did and although she was sure someone like him probably had a lot of blackmail and back-ups should any job go wrong, it was clear when he was hired for a job he did it. He didn't waver from what his job was. He did it to the letter, and unless he was crossed he was loyal to his employer. It was one of the reasons she guessed he was so successful. Although Victor did admittedly seem to rape women, just a look in his eyes gave Rogue the impression should he find a 'frail' worthy enough to be his mate he would be faithful to her. Although she hated the villian Victor was and all he had done, there was a small part that understood. He had been alive for over a century with the promise of being pretty much immortal and if rumours were to believed he had lost his brother to a human psychopath.

So, the question remained in her mind, what were Feral Mutants exactly? If they weren't like an animal counterpart as most believed in this current day, then what? Were they the few that were in touch with whatever animal instincts homosapiens had lost over the millions of years, triggered by something in their mutant gene? Or was she entirely wrong, but for a Feral Mutant to be like their animal counterpart had to be merged with the feral within? If so, then would Logan finally be more like the Wolverine if he finally merged with his feral half?

So many questions, so many theories, and Rogue hated the curiousity burning within her that wanted to know the truth about Ferals.

Unfortunately there were few True Ferals she could study. Logan was gone, Victor... she was still terrified of him and he was on the other side. There were a couple of students with animal-like body parts back at the school and even fewer with heightened senses but even those were more of a Class One which meant they weren't strong enough to be any help in this kind of study.

With Logan's Feral mutation now her own, she supposed she could use that but wouldn't it be biased? Was it even the same? Sure, she had everything Logan did besides the adamantium, but she had never been born with the mutation. What if that counted for something? It was almost like nature versus nuture in a way. If only Logan could be found on Cerebro, but with the adamantium coating his entire skeleton no telepath could pick up a thing for him even with Cerebro.

Moments later a growl left her lips as she was slammed up against the metallic back door of the main building by a powerful double kick from Sabertooth's legs. Rogue forced herself up onto her feet on aching legs, but by the time she had done so the Brotherhood had disappeared along with the abused mutants from the Lab. The X-men, downheartened at being unable to rescue the mutants, started their way back to the Blackbird.

It was a quiet ride back to the Manor, at least for Rogue, and she couldn't have been happer for the jet to land. She walked as fast as her legs could take her to the Med Lab where Hank would be. Fortunately there were very little major injuries on any of the team, only minor.

With a deep sigh she sat down on a spare medical bed, watching as Hank left his office with a clipboard filled with various forms. At seeing Rogue, a brilliant smile spread over his lips.

"How did it go?"

Rogue could only offer him a disappointed look.

"The Brotherhood took them all. We managed to get the files from the computer, but at the end of the day those abused mutants were taken by Magneto and will no undoubtedly be brainwashed to his side. I feel like its my fault. I was... distracted."

She spoke quietly, feeling tears prickle the corner of her eyes. Hank laid a sympathetic hand onto her right shoulder.

"No one can be on the top of their game all the time Rogue. Besides, its two years to the day he left. Don't let it get you down. I am sure Storm can still do a lot of good with the information that was collected."

Rogue nodded, letting him know she did agree but it was hard not to let her emotions run away with her.

"At least we're finally bringing down the number of Labs out there. We're making a difference out there; slowly but surely. There is even talk of an addition to the Discrimination Law. They're talking about adding mutants to it. It'll soon be just as illegal to be discriminated for being a mutant, as it is for skin colour, gender, and disability."

Hank informed her, causing a beaming smile to surface on her face. She leapt from the cold bed excitedly as she bounced over to where Hank had wandered over to his workstation.

"Really? Thats amazing Hank!"

She said excitedly, and in that moment all negative thoughts were pushed aside for the hope of a fair and happy future.

* * *

**Author's Note: **After reading a few good Sabertooth stories lately, I got the inspiration for this. Now, although the story is called 'Logan Who?', this will hopefully be a Sabertooth/Rogue pairing. That is if sneaky Logan doesn't force his way in to make another trio. Anyway, enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Logan Who?.**

Chapter Two: How To Attract A Sabertooth For Dummies.

Rogue decided if she was going to go through with her idea, the first thing she needed to do was gain Sabertooth's attention, and not in the usual way of fighting him when the X-men met the Brotherhood kind of way either.

It wasn't as if she could just wear skimpy clothing (although in her opinion the leather catsuit uniform the X-men had surely qualified for that anyway) would work. Even if it did gain his attention, it wouldn't be the right kind. She didn't want to end up as one of his rape victims that most of the time weren't whole when they were found (or when he was done, she guessed) if the rumours proved right.

Remembering that a fair few of animals actually used pheromones to attract a male's attention, Rogue quickly searched the phenomena on her laptop. It seemed like the best place to start (whether or not her new feral side thanks to Wolverine could produce such pheromones or she would have to purchase some big cat female in-heat urine). However there was one problem (besides figuring out how to use the pheromone phenomena to her advantage); she had to find Sabertooth and outside the usual fighting situation.

Where the hell did a mercenary for hire spend his free time anyway?

_A bar_. Came an ominous voice from inside her own head. Ignoring the line _'It's coming from inside the house'_ that sprang to mind, Rogue realised it was Erik's psyche that had spoken.

Seriously? Rogue had to hold back her amusement as she tried to imagine the world's super villains sat around a table, playing poker, inside a bar whilst explaining their next diabolical plan. It was highly amusing to think there was such a thing although she supposed it must a high paying niche for whatever idiot owned such a place. After all, the best villains did pay well for secrecy.

_Sabertooth's favourite haunts tend to be, my dear girl, run down bars that favour to the scum of the world. That way if he ever gets bored there is always something to sate whatever kind of lust he's favouring that day._ Erik's psyche explained, and Rogue felt a chill roll down her spine because of it. He had just suitably reminded her she wasn't trying to lure a pussycat but a vicious kind of predator, and for a moment Rogue wondered if she was doing the right thing.

Sure, Logan wouldn't pay her the kind of attention she wanted and thus their love could not grow (well, hers could not be requited) but was it really necessary to try to study Ferals just to get over it and maybe end up with Sabertooth as her mate because of this? Rogue, unfortunately, could not answer that and had a feeling that very soon she would be far too deep into this to be able to turn back; the Sabertooth would not let her. Not once she had gotten his attention. He was like a shark in that way. Once a shark smelt blood in the water he would not stop until he found the source. Sabertooth would be the same, only worse.

He was not someone to mess with.

Yet, here she was, planning to mess with him in a way. Perhaps she had a death wish? Or maybe, just maybe, she was desperately lonely and would rather have a brutal and feral Sabertooth trying to win her over in particularly gory ways (how else would he do it anyway?) then have her life stay as it was.

Besides, Sabertooth was big enough to have potential to be cuddly, right? Once she got past several walls, he claimed her (would he bite her neck?) and she claimed him, surely he wouldn't be adverse to a few hugs? He had a healing factor after all. She was pretty sure if they did end up touching skin to skin he'd survive it with his Class Five healing factor, and along with the fact Rogue was pretty sure she'd never be able to kill anyone. She may have enough fire power to do so, but unless it was life or death for her and someone else, along with that someone who was not going to accept help, she doubted she would ever be able to bring herself to take a life. Not unless she was a mother... Although she doubted that was possible with her mutation, but she knew if she ever managed to become a mother she'd never let anyone hurt it.

Forcing herself to abandon images of brown eyed, dirty blonde haired, feral 'cubs', Rogue went back to the original issue.

Was she going to do this, and if so, where the hell was this bar?

Whilst Erik subtly filled her in on this bar and where it was exactly, Rogue sought out Logan's mutation inside her own mind. Each psyche had his or her own room which had a switch for the psyche's mutation in it that turned the ability off and on in her mindscape. For the first time in years possibly, Rogue turned on the switch in Logan's room although the psyche himself was no where to be seen.

It was not a surprise.

Since the real Logan left, Rogue had not heard a single thing from her psyche of Logan and that broke her heart just as much as his real counterpart had.

Everything seemed so much_ more_ with the switch on. She could feel, taste, see, hear, and touch a hell of a lot better then she could normally. She felt alive. Then there was the bone claws that now rested beneath the skin of the back of her hands. She could feel and hear the slight hum of her new healing factor resting in the background like a sunbathing cat who in reality was just waiting to pounce. After that was the instincts. They felt like a light black fog that reached every inch of who she was, constantly moving but at a steady pace until something happened that required more instincts then being at the ready.

For the first time in a while, Rogue felt whole. She didn't feel quite so lonely. It felt like a pair of arms had wrapped around her in a warm, secure hug and its owner was telling her that he was never going to leave. It was intoxicating, and all she wanted to do then was loose herself in him, it, forever.

_Come for me._

A voice whispered, and Rogue knew it wasn't any of the voices in her head or anyone out in the world around her right now. Her eyes snapped open, and although it felt as if those arms were gone she still felt the presence as if it was behind her. She frowned briefly, wondering if all Feral sides communicated this way with their other half, before trying to figure out what it wanted. Come for me? It didn't make sense. It had started out as feeling her Feral side but those words... the presence... the large body... it felt different. Like someone else. Someone almost familiar.

So why the hell would her Feral side imitate someone else?

_I'm waiting._

The voice came again, and Rogue was finding it very hard not to do anything about it. She spun around, hoping to catch sight of who this person was her Feral side was imitating but all she managed to catch was the smoke dispersing and a pair of fading yet sharp eyes that not only scared her but gave her the feeling they could see right through her. She gulped, resting a hand over her throat, as she stepped back a stride.

However it seemed that her newly merged Feral side hadn't quite finished yet. She felt a stab near her lower abdomen, before an odd feeling of a need for sex, companionship, and friction seemed to begin to well up inside her until she couldn't even bare it. The words_ 'In heat'_ shot across her mind with a smug tone of voice from her Feral side, and Rogue couldn't help but gasp in disbelief. This couldn't be real. Had she just by turning on the switch changed her reproductive cycle from human to... animal? One inhale told her she was giving off her own pheromones too. A sex one, calling for a mate, and for some reason Rogue felt as if it was calling someone specifically.

If she had thought unlimited amount of other peoples' psyches as permanent residents in her mind were overwhelming then it was a relative piece of cake compared to this. She had a feeling that anyone else would have been unable to handle it. No wonder she had heard very little of female ferals... If male ferals didn't kill them through abuse or by accident through fighting, then the female ferals would probably be tempted to end it themselves just so they wouldn't have to feel so much. Especially if they had no idea what the hell was going on.

Rogue took a deep breath as she tried to focus. She couldn't let this overwhelm her, and although logically, she knew she should go to Hank her new Feral side was thoroughly against it. Protesting against it actually. She couldn't understand why. Hank was a nice guy and her only friend. Surely if anyone could help her now it would be him? She knew switching off the mutation now was impossible. The switch that used to be there was now gone which meant only one thing; the mutation had now thoroughly mixed with her own X Gene and DNA, making itself permanent. Clearly Logan's mutation was just as much larger then life as the man himself.

For a moment all she could do was miss him and feel the resounding ache left within her broken heart. She just wanted him to be there once more, even if it was just to save her, and if she had to be so hurt that he felt only his touch would help her survive then so be it... Unfortunately, her Feral side did not let her linger on that for long. Infact it felt like as if it was trying to push anything Logan away from her, although how it could do that within her mindscape she did not know.

If her Feral side would not let her go to Hank or even think about Logan let alone go near him (and she had a feeling possession was within its possibilities to make sure that didn't happen) then she had no choice. She would have to track down Sabertooth. Ignoring a very odd mental cheer that was coming from the Feral side that now looked like a cat basking under the sun smugly within her mind, Rogue forced herself to move. As she made her way through the Mansion she began to notice that all the straight and bisexual males as well as the bisexual and gay females were staring at her. Having a bad feeling this was the pheromones, Rogue picked up her pace. She was very screwed if even non-Feral mutants (let alone the possibility that humans could too!) pick up on her pheromones even subconsciously.

With help from Erik's psyche, as well as some newfound speed, strength, and stamina, it didn't take long to find the bar that Sabertooth frequented on occasion.

It was on the bad side of town, looked like it was falling apart, and dark things seemed to seep out of the walls. That was just from the outside. She did not want to go inside. Just the doorway promised worse things if she even dared to consider it. Rogue bit her bottom lip, tempted to just leave when something caught her eye.

Actually, it was someone. Sabertooth, and boy did he look different then she remembered him. He was tall, well over six foot maybe even close to seven, broad shouldered, with a muscular body most men would die for. His hair wasn't overgrown anymore. Infact, his hair was cut very short. So short it reminded her of men in the military, and his sideburns were just as short too. Before, he had been covered in furs and she had thought maybe, just maybe, all that bulk had been the furs. It hadn't. Oh no, Sabertooth was muscular. His biceps were huge, his pectorals were huge, she had no doubt he had at least an eight pack, and his legs looked just as strong. Infact, he could pass off as an irresistibly sexy action hero in a movie. Something like a cross between Daniel Craig's (although personally, Rogue preferred Pierce Brosnan) James Bond, Vin Diesal, and Bruce Willis.

He took her breath away, and not only sped up her heart beating but also her pheromone production.

Boy, was she screwed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So this chapter had a mind of its own, and refused to be written any other way. I do love it when it does that! Hopefully you all have enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I would have had this out sooner but I had no internet, as you can see, I do now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Logan Who?.**

Chapter Three: Common Sense & Surprises.

All of a sudden as she stared into the dingy bar's window looking at Sabertooth inside downing a beer before slamming the bottle down on the bar top Rogue realised something. She was insane to even consider doing this. This man was nothing like any of the action hero movies she had thought of. Oh no, he had the unpredictability of The Joker, a wild yet more refined (perfected perhaps?) version of Robbie Savage's looks - she knew she'd regret letting Bobby make her watch football when they were dating, and all the beast like qualities of a feral Sabertooth cat that had been drugged, thrown into modern time, and then poked repeatedly with an electric poker before released into the hottest and barest desert to be forced to travel with no food or water for miles until he found a suitable habitat. This was not the guy to mess with or test her theories on.

What if somehow she did gain his attention and he began leaving corpses at her dorm room door? What if he didn't stop until she accepted him as her mate? How the hell was she going to deal with that... beast as her mate. Sure, maybe for a while she could put him off touching her but Sabertooth was not a dumb animal as everyone believed. The few moments she had dealt with him when he kidnapped her had told her he was far more intelligent then he let most people know although it was repressed in that time. His feral side had completely overwhelmed him. He seemed better now although that did not fill her with any confidence what-so-ever. Eventually, Sabertooth would find a way for her to control her mutation either through training or drugging her or forcing some mutant with the most strange and unique ability that could turn it off. She would not be able to keep him at bay for long. She couldn't even imagine Sabertooth holding her hand let alone anything more.

"This is crazy."

She murmured quietly to herself, a mere whisper, as she continued eyeing the sight that was Sabertooth. He was like a car crash, you didn't want to look - it made you sick and scared it could happen to you at the same time - but there was always this pull to him.

Suddenly she realised something. She felt a pull to him and it was very very real. Infact, it was so real that she could see in her mindscape her new feral side caressing the symbolic golden thread that represented the pull affectionately. Rogue couldn't help but wonder if Logan found his feral side just as crazy as she was although his had turned female upon merging with her DNA and X gene. This could not be good in any way.

"Oh my god!"

She whispered, and within seconds she had spun around before bolting back the way she had come. Sure, she wanted to further study ferals for her own personal enjoyment and curiousity but she was not stupid enough to poke some dangerous predator with a stick to see how they worked. What was she thinking intending on seducing the infamous Sabertooth? No one seduced him. EVER! She had even heard rumours Mystique had once been forced to go through his amorous activities, even resulting in a son that had no mutation what-so-ever and subsequently abandoned at an orphanage, so if she couldn't nor would willingly seduce Sabertooth then what on earth had she been thinking to even consider it? She had to be losing it. It was the atmosphere at the mansion. The bullying was making her crazy.

As she reached the mansion's large intimidating gates she had a light bulb moment. Her life was driving her crazy. Logan had abandoned her, the entire student and teaching body bullied her in various ways, and the only reason they tolerated her there was because she was a one woman army. Why the hell was she still there? She was crazy.

She couldn't live like this anymore.

With a new bout of purpose she pressed in her code to open the gates and then marched up the driveway to go inside. Rogue went straight to the medical lab, putting herself in the unbreakable glass room and locking herself in from the inside. She then pressed the button to alert Hank and waited sat on the standard single bed next to the communication console. It didn't take for the furry blue Doctor to come in through the modern doors of the Medical Bay Lab.

"Ah need ya to get me out of here Hank - and ah don't mean this room. Ah can't stand livin' here anymore and ah know ya have connections. Ah need to be somewhere private, somewhere no one can find me, and will be continually fully stocked. The more security measures the better. Ah may have someone lookin' for meh eventually. Ya don't need to worry about meh Hank. I'll study some courses online and then eventually find a job I can do from home on meh laptop. Please don't ask any questions and do it... Ah really need this Hank. Ah promise we can still talk. Ya meh only friend. Meh best friend."

Rogue told him with her finger on the button that allowed her voice to come out on the other side of the glass so Hank could hear her. She knew he was bursting to ask questions and that despite that he wouldn't ask. He was too much of a gentleman to go against another person's wishes.

Hank eventually agreed, leaving when Rogue mentioned she was in heat as quickly as he could. Rogue did not take offense, she knew Hank as a feral would find it hard to fight that small part of him that would want to rip her clothes off and mount her like a bull who found a cow in heat. She knew Hank did not like her in that way, and it was only because he was feral that he'd ever do such a thing. They were best friends. He was her only friend. Once she was sure Hank was far enough for her to leave, she unlocked herself from the room and ran as fast as possible to her bedroom. She was relieved she had bought that lock in the round portion of the 'handle' just below the actual handle a hand could use to open the door and the dead bolt when the bullying started. Mainly because right now she could lock herself in her room and hide away until she was no longer in heat.

It would only last a few days, right? Scared she was wrong, Rogue rushed to her laptop and started the internet to research animal reproduction to get a general idea. Mostly she studied wolverines, weasels, minks, ferrets, and badgers since they were all from the same species group. Since Logan was named after the Wolverine, and had the claws to boot, she hoped to god that her reproduction would be something similar to that. At least that way she could be prepared for it. Just incase she researched what she could of Sabertooth Cats, Tigers, and Lions. After all if her body and feral side were drawing the big bad Sabertooth her way she guessed her feral side may have mutated from wolverine to feline. Especially since when she searched for her feral side in her mindscape its most common form (when not black smoke images) was of a big cat which most of the time could be found lounging away.

Unfortunately there wasn't much on anything to do with Sabertooth Cat's reproduction cycle (she shouldn't have been surprised really since this animal had been extinct far longer then there had been humans on the earth) and so she ended up falling asleep at the keyboard as she tried to research through the night.

After six long days of doing nothing but studying on the laptop and eating what food as well as drink that remained in her mini fridge, as well as ignoring anything to do with being in-heat (including the intense feeling of need to have Sabertooth mount her like the well bred stock her feral side seemed to believe - what was even more horrifying that sometimes the fantasies this feral side had came out in her dreams and she found herself liking them, wanting them, and waking up with such an intense need it took five family size dairy milk chocolate bars just to supress the feelings).

On the seventh day she woke up feeling entirely normal and no longer always tingling down _there_. She was so relieved that she wore her nightwear (a light grey pair of sweatpants - or tracksuit bottoms in english - and a white vest top) down to the kitchen; skipping all the way there. Today would be a great day. She just knew it.

Rogue had been halfway pouring her honey cheerios into a bowl when a strange scent reached her nose. Wrinkling it, she knew she had never smelt this scent in the mansion before although it was faintly familiar. Her feral side seemed to have perked up but Rogue paid that no attention. She continued her task as she decided it was probably a new student. However just as she finished filling her bowl she heard a rather large commotion and a fair amount of arguing. Unable to deny her curiosity further, Rogue abandoned her breakfast and made her way to the foyer where everything seemed to be going on.

She was absolutely floored at what she found and had half a mind to flee before he picked her out of the crowd. The only thing keeping her there was curiosity and the fact she was no longer in heat - surely he wouldn't be here for her? He had probably tracked the in-heat scent here but she doubted he'd identify her as the source of it. No male ever noticed her, not even the feral man she had once believed she loved and was the one, so why would an infamous Sabertooth do so as a romantic interest when no one else would?

Bobby had only dated her because she couldn't touch and it played with the student body's sympathy whilst she had been in everyones good books. As soon as that was over he began to fuck Kitty Pryde, and Rogue couldn't say she was hurt or disappointed by that. It was not as if Bobby was anything more then a friend to her whilst they had been amicable. A small immature part of her had only dated the Iceman to make Logan jealous. She had sworn she had seen such a spark of jealousy when Bobby covered Logan's hand in ice but nothing changed afterwards. She continued to date Bobby, hoping if Logan thought it would be long-term and she thought he was the one (although she never did) that would change. It didn't. It never did.

Overwhelming sadness and despair clutched as well as oozed out of her for a moment before she was able to compose herself. Fortunately even if Sabertooth picked up on it she was at the very back of the crowd, hidden to the eye.

Barefoot, Rogue shuffled to the side a little to get a better look at the giant feral. His hair was just as she had seen it at the bar a week ago, but instead of the typical furs and long trench coat he was actually wearing a suit. A designer suit if Jubilee's incessant chattering was anything to go by. How the hell had he got a suit? Why did he have one? She noticed Storm directing him towards the staircase causing Rogue to have the bad feeling that this feral would be staying here at least overnight once. At least, that was what she hoped. Any longer and she could quite literally be screwed if Sabertooth found out it was her outside that bar.

She couldn't help but noticed how smart and very GQ he looked. He looked like a manly, wild looking model.

Rogue was not the only one shocked that this god was hidden behind the blood, gore, and furs that Sabertooth was usually covered by. She had a mortifying and guilty thought of thinking he could put Logan to shame in the attractiveness stakes. She pushed that thought away to be hidden forever. She was not going to think it again or analyse it. It was hidden with the dreams she had of him and she had no intention of releasing them.

A surge of irrational anger made itself known as she realised quite a few females, although they were terrified of the big bad cat, were swooning over Sabertooth. Pinching the bridge of her nose she demanded her mind and body stop this ridiculous nonsense so she could keep her sanity. She would have a talk with Storm later. She had to find out why the hell she had not only let Sabertooth on the property but was letting him stay. Maybe she had sniffed a plant that was used to produce drugs before she had seen him and that was why she had done it? It just seemed so out of character for her. Even if she was a soft bleeding-heart, goodie type Storm wouldn't just let a confirmed enemy, murderer, torturer, and rapist into the mansion - especially since it was a school and with the kind of history both unconfirmed and seen with living witnesses eyes that Sabertooth possessed.

Rogue quickly ran back to the kitchen, determined to make her breakfast and a cup of tea before seeking sanctuary in her room. She could avoid the new guest and the bullying at the same time.

Maybe she could still salvage her day although the way her luck was going she had a bad feeling it just wasn't going to.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And a fourth chapter within 24 hours (all be it the next morning)! Next will be Tiger Tiger - I have a hankering for being bad so that story is my guilty pleasure and I hope it becomes a lot of other peoples' too. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter for Logan Who? I certainly did. There are a lot of amusing and smexy times ahead so keep tuned to this station!

Rachet - Thankyou so much for your review. Hopefully this lives up to my previous chapters.

Fett012000 - I loved your review. I'm so glad you like the scientific parts I've put in. I've been researching A LOT for them as I wanted to get this as believeable and realistic as possible (after all there is only so much you can do with fantasy kick-ass mutants, haha). I've read too many stories where its not logical or even close to resembling any kind of science so I wanted to put a story out there that did it. It makes it worth my while to know you picked up on this and love it that way. Definately review this chapter ;] Also, on your other review I am so very flattered that my story Primal Instincts made you consider Victor as an option. That just made my day when I read it (and still does every time I do so)! Fortunately I got out a chapter for PI yesterday and one for this story today. I hope it made your day just as you made mine.

Rosmund Chadwick - Hopefully this one will become your favourite just as much as Primal Instincts and Female Of The Species. I'm also glad you like the Magneto/Rogue relationship I've described earlier, as well as Rogue's indestructibleness (although she does have her weaknesses and I don't fail to point them out hopefully as I do want to keep it as realistic and well-rounded as possible).

G-love99 - I love feral Rogue too. In my opinion not many actually do so, and a few of those who do don't do it as well as it could have been done. I've seen a fair few stories that have Rogue in who don't do her mutation justice and it drives me crazy. Especially since in the episodes I watched as a kid of X-men, Rogue was still wearing gloves as an adult, and was a powerful mutant in her own right. Anyway, thats end of my rant. XD Glad I can add another person to Team Victor!

LXS - As my muse grows and my chapters come out, I'm thinking it may just stay a firm Roctor (Victor/Rogue). Logan will probably come in but not in a good light, but then again there are so many ways we can take his relationship with Rogue and how they have such chemistry but he admantly treats her as a kid and sniffs after the unattainable (and Ice Queen Slut in my opinion - LOL I never liked her) Dr Jean Grey (maybe its the sexy nurse's outfit that does it for him?). Hopefully this pleases you =)

Mr and Mrs Cuddles - My heart warmed at your review. Also, I've seen most people to refer to the pairing as Roctor and its stuck for me. I know the feeling about slugging through a badly written story for the pairing you love - admittedly, its mostly Victor with Rogue (or a decent OC which I can like which seems to be rare these days, Rosmund Chadwick's being a good example even if Steve and Bunny, the female OC's friends, should die a very painful death for trying to get her away from Victor. Haha). Your compliments on my writing, the structure, and editing as well as mentioning I have talent - I can't tell you how flattered, honoured, and humbled by it. I have never been sure if my writing when it comes to fiction is any good, and the fact at least one person like you can tell me such amazing things... Well, I've made you my new best friend if you'll have me. We'll bond over Victor yummy-ness. I do edit all my stories myself (I have no idea how to find a beta and no one has ever offered), so thankyou for that compliment. I am trying to write my own original story on FictionPress and maybe get it published one day so hopefully that'll pan out eventually and I can go great places and do great things as you believe. You make me want to reach the stars and beyond when it comes to writing, and anything I get out of such a venture I do credit to you and everyone else who feels the same as you do.

nemesisswan - I'm sure you'll be reviewed to know that with the way this story is going it will stay a strictly Rogue/Victor pairing as I mentioned to LXS. It just won't work out with Logan since he's done so much wrong and hurt Rogue so much. Of course I do still love Logan, he just won't fit in this storyline after all. Thankyou for all the compliments on my writing. I do try to go back and re-read every story from the start. With so many stories, especially with the X-men where there is mostly the same characters, it can confuse me sometimes what major details I wrote in what story. I think I posted in Primal Instinct a close friendship with Hank, because for once I didn't re-read the story (I thought I had everything down and I really wanted to get the chapter out) and realised after I published it that Rogue actually has the close friendship with Hank in Logan Who? Big mistake, and thus I'll make sure to re-read again from now on. Its definately worth all the time, especially when I don't have a beta. I rarely write in first person also since most of the I'm uncomfortable writing it (although sometimes in a story I have read its done well) but I think I have done well in Female Of The Species and She-Wolf which are the only stories that feature first person.

I agree with your opinions on Rogue - she is a strong southern women, southern women in america are known for it, and in the cartoons I watched as a kid she was a sassy strong woman who didn't let anyone get in her way. Therefore I have always pictured her that way. I never did agree with her going through with taking a cure - I can see her interested in it, understand it too because her mutation is hard, and even see her going to a clinic but she is way too strong in character to go inside and actually take it - especially for an annoying idiot like Bobby Drake. Also, I agree with whoever made Logan interested in Jean. I've never liked her and always found her a stuck-up attention whore (no offense to anyone who likes her, this is just my opinion) and Logan's far too smart to be interested in Jean let alone getting involved with a taken and married woman. She's not good enough for him, end of question.

Also, I agree with the Logan/Rogue pairing so much! They had real chemistry in the movies (although granted in the cartoons as far as I can remember they didn't, it was always Rogue/Gambit which I am too rather fond of) and I was very disappointed nothing ever happened between them. I just don't understand Rogue going for someone like Bobby - she is far too strong both in character and her mutation to be able to be happy with a typical american-cookie cutter type. He's weak in character, and just too plain. She needs a strong man with a bit of danger in him. She needs someone who can physically and verbally put her in her place when needed and comfort her properly without any fear of her mutation when she needs it. Bobby is not that guy. I believe Logan, Victor, or Remy are strong enough to be the kind of guy she needs.

As far as her mutation goes, I've always believed while she does have a switch in her mind to turn it on and off, because of the trauma in which her mutation came for the first time its blocked by all the walls in her mind that makes up the rooms of her psyches - namely Cody's whose first kiss turned her mutation on for the first time. So, its always on - unable to be switched off - and thus even if someone tried to rape her (which Victor never has although he has done it to others) her mutation would still absorb them. Also, we might see a yummy Victor in an X-men black uniform in the future!

Thankyou for the compliment of me reminding everyone he is a predator. Of course he'll be gentler in a way with Rogue eventually, but he's a feral first and has in the past been so overwhelmed by it that he forgot any humanity. Just because he's got a bit more of his humanity back now (I believe seeing Logan again - he had been missing a while whilst in Stryker's lab and then in the forest initially after escaping said lab that it helped give him the desire to control his feral side) doesn't mean he's going to lay down and let someone rub his belly like a domestic cat. He'll be abrupt, possessive, manhandle her, and generally be an overprotective idiot even when they are together and in love (not that he'd ever realise it probably or say it, but Rogue'll probably instinctively know it by the way he acts and the look in his eyes when he looks at her).

As for the bar, I couldn't imagine them seeing each other again in any other way. Loved the memory and the outfit you wore. I think orange has become my new favourite colour!

Thankyou about the compliment of Rogue being in heat. I have seen it a few time in stories where Logan and Victor are involved but most of the time they never seemed quite right or logical. I did research on animal production, mainly sabertooth cats (although they had little to none) and big cats (mainly tiger and lion seem they seem like the closest to the ancient and extinct feline) and based it off that. I do it for werewolf stories too like in Twilight - it only makes sense when Leah turns into a shapeshifting wolf that she would no longer have a human's reproduction cycle. It doesn't make sense. If your half animal (as werewolves and ferals are, as well as other werespecies or shapeshifters) they why the hell would they have a human reproductive cycle? Its like in Twilight when people write that Renesmee doesn't sparkle but glow. Seriously? Even in the books it says she sparkles. That was how she was mistaken as an immortal child. She is half human and half vampire - she will have traits from both. She will sparkle, need to drink blood, have hard skin like vampires, and heal they them. She'll also need to eat food, sleep, go to the toilet, need to bathe, breathe, and reproduce like a human since blood still pumps through her veins. Its a pet peeve of mine. Also, as far as Rogue and the feral mutation she inherited from Logan when she touched him... When she first touched him she had it for a short time (her mutation had not developed as much as it had now) and so she believed it had faded and not merely stored in her mind waiting to be used. Hence, she never turned the mutation on. Not until she did in the previous chapter which is after she took the cure, her mutation gradually came back (I believe it did the first time but because she had no psyches and did not expect she did not feel anything) and thus heard the voices of her psyche begin to return and gradually gain volume. That made all the difference, and the fact she suffered no trauma when she did so. That and a lot of personal training in which she discovered she still had all the mutations she absorbed previously. It only makes sense. Hence why she didn't have it before and has only just now been turned on for the first time since she absorbed it which means the feral ability has finally been able to not only flare back to life but finish bonding to her DNA.

Now that I look back on it I agree with the choice of celebrities, especially after watching ITV's Big Star Little Star. Robbie Savage reminded me a little of Victor, although he is not by far as tall and muscular as I see him, nor has that wild edge we all love. I think I've suitably corrected this in the above chapter. Let me know if I have done satisfactorily.

Even though Hank is usually civilised and in control of his feral side (although I could never see it as being as strong as Victor and Logan, maybe a bit over half the strength?) I believe smelling a female in heat would make the feral side overwhelm him and make him do things he wouldn't normally. So yes, I agree Rogue avoiding him too hence why I wrote it in.

Gay women and lesbians are the same. At least I hope so since I've never heard otherwise. Sorry for confusing you.

He was inside the bar. Because all the villans go in there the whole place is fortified so that no one outside can hear what is being said. They need their privacy after all. Of course once he was out of the bar he smelt her scent and tracked it all the way to the X-mansion. He didn't go in right away as he knew none of the 'X-Geeks' as he calls them would let him in so he had to set up a fake paper trail that would prove he had turned a new leaf and become a good samaritan. Hence why he was let in now, although Storm did do it slightly begrudgingly. However with all the deaths they are short on teachers, X-men, and adult protectors. A strong mutant like Victor would be a weight off her mind despite his history. She is rather hoping if what they found was fake that spending some time in the mansion may do the job itself.

And finally, I have added in a clothing description in this chapter.

I think you need a chapter to yourself for such a long but entirely awesome review. Please keep doing them! I love reading them so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Logan Who?.**

Chapter Four: The Sabertooth, The Storm, & The Danger Room.

"Come in."

Storm's voice responded to the knock at the door. Steeling herself for this conversation, Rogue opened the Headmistress' door and walked inside, closing the door behind her. It wouldn't do to have anyone ear's drop on this conversation. It was humilating enough as it was. With a deep breath she walked over to a seat on the other side of the desk before looking up into Storm's eyes.

"Is there something the matter Rogue?"

She enquired, her expression open and sincere. Rogue supposed there was always a first for everything. At least it was a change from the accusing stares she got when she took the cure.

"What the hell is Victor 'Sabertooth' Creed doing here?!"

Rogue couldn't help but yell, standing up as she did so. Fear was mostly fueling the anger. After all, she knew if (or as soon as he did because lets face it no one could beat him when it came to being a feral) he found out she had acquired a feral side permanently and had been the one outside that bar that night she would be screwed. The fact he was here was seriously hampering her plan of staying away and hidden from the big blonde. Sure, she had done so far in the few hours he had been here but she knew she'd never be able to keep it permanently. He'd find her eventually.

"I thought you were lonely Rogue, so I brought him here to keep you company."

Her eyes widened and all she could do was drop her jaw in shock as she stared at Storm incredulously. She couldn't be serious?!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

It showed Rogue was angry since she had cursed. Normally, she wouldn't. She had been raised better then that but when she got to the peak of her anger and distress any filter was gone. Storm's lips tugged up at the corners as she stared at her student.

"I wasn't serious Rogue. Actually, he's here to teach you all in the Danger Room."

Rogue couldn't be sure, but she was almost positive that this was worse then Sabertooth being brought here because she was lonely.

"Seriously? What the hell are ya thinking! How could ya bring The Butcher here? How do ya even know he's not gonna gut us all in his sleep?!"

She protested, unable to see how Storm could even think of trusting that blonde giant (who strangely looked like a barbaric viking when he didn't try, and almost a pass for a wilder more untamed Thor otherwise). It was insane.

"He's not going to do that Rogue. He promised."

Rogue gaped again in disbelief before scoffing, holding back a mocking laugh.

"And ya trust him?! You're insane! You can't just believe his promise! Its like trusting a fire not to burn. It means nothing!"

Storm found herself sighing, whilst Rogue was on a roll. She had felt so fustrated, hurt, and angry for so many years that to finally have an outlet for it was so relieving that she found herself more then eager for the arguement to continue.

"Of course I trust him Rogue. He said his mate was here, and I had it verified by Professor Frost."

This time Rogue was deadly silent. They couldn't be serious? All she could think was 'please don't let it be real' and 'Professor Frost needs to find some clothes to go over that lingerie'. She had a very bad feeling about all this. As far as she knew the only 'new' in a way person he had interacted with that came from here was her, and with the way her new feral side had acted around him thus far only fueled this very very bad feeling.

"Besides, we need him Rogue. I know this may be hard for you to hear but when Logan came he really did boost the team. Infact he was so powerful he became half of the team with ease, and that was when he wasn't trying. Besides that, whilst Scott and I are trying really hard with the Danger Room sessions we can't give you the best training nor give you that edge that Logan did. Its been a few years now, I don't think Logan will be coming back, and so we need to find someone to fill in his empty role. It may even give Mr Creed a chance to turn over a new leaf, especially with his mate here within our walls. He'll want to do anything to please her, probably, and so we could make a good guy out of him yet."

Clearly Storm had been breathing in a plant used for drugs. Sabertooth change? Did a Tiger change his stripes to spots? No. No they didn't. All of this was sending her mind into a whirl, and she just knew this was the beginning of the end. She was so so screwed. Especially since there seemed to be no way of talking Storm out of this. Sometimes, she hated it when Storm could be this stubborn. It never seemed to end well for her.

"There's a Danger Room session for your group this afternoon. I suggest you prepare for it."

Storm then added, clearly finishing the discussion and suggesting she was dismissed. With a miserable feeling Rogue left the office trying to think of a way to protect herself. Sure, she could leave, but it would just add to any suspicion Sabertooth may have if she left as soon as he had arrived. Perhaps she should go to this Danger Room session and wait until morning to leave. She could make the excuse her father had a heart attack, and thus her parents' decided it was time for her to go home. That would probably work. Of course there was always a chance Sabertooth knew it was her or he'd follow her anyway to make sure for any decision she made so she knew she would just have to take the risk. She could only hope she got out of this unscathed.

The thought 'I just can't be his mate' repeated in her mind as she made her way to Jubilee's room. If anyone had the deodorant, shampoo, and conditioner to hide her natural scent then it would be Jubilee. It took some convincing but Jubilee allowed her to borrow one of each, all using the scent of something strong and sickly smelling that should not only hide her scent but put off any feral. Of course that would include her too but she'd damage her sense of smell just to remain safe. Rogue hurried back to her room, took a shower where she used every product thoroughly until her own nose burned, before putting on a long sleeved t-shirt, sweatpants (tracksuit bottoms), long socks, elbow length gloves, and trainers with her tied back in a hair band - all of it coloured in black. She should easily bled in with this outfit, except for the part where she had to cover up her entire body (although she could do nothing about her head), and not attract a certain large mutant's attention. Perfect.

Now she just had to get it over with. She felt like she was shaking in fear but she knew her body was steady as she walked to the Danger Room. She noticed she wasn't early or late which relieved her. It was another thing that helped to make sure she didn't stand out. As usual she stayed towards the back of the crowd, hoping to remain unseen for entirely new reasons this time, and followed the finally complete class into the Danger Room where the feral mutant was waiting having beckoned them in.

Well, more like snarled, but she supposed for Sabertooth that was being polite. Everyone seemed to give him a wide berth and honestly she didn't blame them.

"Now, I need to see where all of ya are up to so ya are all going to attack me and we'll go from there."

He growled, and Rogue could only gulp as she noticed his claw-like nails lengthen until they were deadly sharp. Yeah, she wasn't going to get close to him any time soon. To her surprise though the rest of the class did attack as he requested. Iceman with his ice, trying to keep Sabertooth's feet stuck to the floor, whilst Colossus in his steel form was using his extra strength to throw additional objects the Danger Room had created within the meadow-like environment. Shadowcat was weaving in and out to try to get close enough to sink Sabertooth through the floor but every time she tried he spun around to lunge at her and she meekly backed away in a hurry. There was fire coming from somewhere, not Pyro, and the ground began to shake from someone else. A blinding light flashed briefly, clearly trying to blind Sabertooth, whilst another used a supersonic yell to deafen him.

With so many students in the Danger Room it wasn't that hard for Rogue to stay hidden in the background as she weaved from one spot to another so she wouldn't be spotted not doing anything. Of course she helped where she could; throwing ice, manipulating fire, and even using metal but she always stayed far away from their target. She was not going to get anywhere in his range to test out if she had hidden her scent well enough or not. Besides, if his feral side showed his 'mate' like her feral side had shown her that male (she refused to say the shadow man or Sabertooth could be her mate, it was a ridiculous theory and besides, did Ferals even have one mate out there anyway?) then she did not want Sabertooth to be able to recognise any feature on her face as one on his shadow female.

It wasn't long before Sabertooth's mutation had them all beat. Either they were incapacitated (ie, frozen by their own ice) or they were laying in a heap exhausted and panting. Rogue faked the latter so she didn't stand out. Not only did she not get within Sabertooth's range therefore not tiring herself out or loosing but she also had feral stamina - even if she had done the exercise properly it would not have tired her out anyway. She flinched however as Sabertooth's gaze settled on her. She knew in that moment he knew she hadn't tried in the exercise and she also knew she was in deep shit for it.

"Stripes!"

He growled, and Rogue found her heart racing as she tried to stay where she was as the intense instinct to flee hit her. She gulped before she timidly spoke up.

"Er, yes sir?"

She asked, deciding that being rude would not help her cause of blending in.

"What the fuck were you doing?!"

He snarled, and she noticed with wide eyes he was starting to walk her way. Like an arrow free from the bow, Rogue bolted up onto her feet, muscles flexing as she prepared to make a run for it and she could see Sabertooth noticed it too. Especially since he seemed to pause.

"Ah was just doing the exercise ya asked of meh sir."

She lied, not even hesitating as she did so. Sabertooth crossed his thick arms over his chest as he looked her over from head to toe. It gave Rogue the creeps, and made her flinch but her feral side wanted to preen just for him. Infact, her feral side wanted to show off so much Rogue was having a hard time keeping entire control of her own body. No, she was not going to stick her chest out. No, she wasn't going to bare her dam neck. No, she was not going to take off some of the baggy clothing to entice Sabertooth.

It was so hard, especially having an argument with a new part of herself, that she ended up growling out loud with her hands on her head as she fell to her knees. The metal walls of the Danger Room began to creak, causing the meadow scene to flicker off and on, whilst ice covered the ground Rogue was knelt on, and three bone claws slid out of each of her hands. If there had been fire it would have circled the room. As it was there was none for her to manipulate, and so it saved the class and Professor from one more danger.

"Damn it! Shut the fuck up!"

Rogue snarled, feeling her body heat up - and she realised why. Her feral side was making her sweat off the fake scent. She could feel it start to work so she did the only thing she could during this breakdown; she made the ice creep up over her body in an attempt to cover her entire body therefore blocking the scents (including her own natural one) and hopefully cooling herself down.

She just had a bad feeling it was all too little too late.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And here's another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it, and I loved reading all your reviews. They really do make my day.

Guest - So far she doesn't have the self confidence to do so. Don't worry, she will gain that as the story progresses and her bullies will get theirs, but for now she is just a teenager that has no sense of self worth.

Rachet - LOL That would be funny. I may just have to add that in. It may be even funnier if in the end, Sabertooth does not resemble his feline counter-part but she only finds out after he's first entered her. She'd of course freak out a hell of a lot (and more as time goes on before the deed) so it would be rather funny when she realises. XD

LXS - Same here! Victor, to me, was always more then a brainless beast. He was in various wars, he raised and trained his brother, he was a top secret team (all be it a bad one), and he's apparently killed & raped thousands - and got away with it! He has to be extremely intelligent and very well trained to do all of that. Especially to live as long as he has. That first movie did Sabertooth no justice, so I was very excited to see such a better Sabertooth in X-men Origins: Wolverine. I love Hank McCoy too - he's like a giant blue fuzzy bear to me, and I just couldn't leave him out. Besides, someone needed to replace Jean as the Doctor. I can understand why there are less supporters of Jean & Scott. They're just too perfect and she is just so stuck-up. I've never been a fan of her. Anyway, as you can see it probably is too late to run, and plan B seems to have been ruined, so next chapter we'll see Plan C or as she has labelled it 'Operation Freakout'.

Guest (2) - Aww yay! Its always nice to hear that even though some aren't a fan of a character or characters that they still love my story. I feel so flattered. I also think everyone lusts after Victor - some are just more open about it then others! haha. Thankyou so much for all the compliments.

Patito - I love this pairing too, and don't worry, I'd never abandon any of my stories.


	5. Chapter 5

**Logan Who?.**

Chapter Five: The Writing On The Wall.

The next thing Rogue knew was someone knocking on the ice covering her forehead. Forcing herself to stop being fully immersed in her own head, she cautiously glanced infront of her and gasped in shock. Sabertooth was right there, knelt infront of her, and an intense look on his face. She had a feeling that the look wasn't a good one but one of anger although she had never seen Sabertooth actually angry.

"Get rid of the ice, now."

He growled. What scared her the most was his tone was icy filled with a sharp threat. Normally his tone was deep, rumbling, with a dangerous but wild edge. The fact it changed told her she was completely screwed. A part of her wanted to childishly say no and refuse to do it but logically she knew she would have to. Deep down she had known she couldn't run forever - and fuck it they did have forever - but she had hoped she would have been able to run a little bit longer. She sighed with resignation before closing her eyes and letting the ice simply melt off her into a puddle of water on the floor.

Now that Sabertooth knew what she had been trying to hide (well she assumed so since he looked rather angry at her) Rogue noticed her feral side had stopped being such a pain. So much so that the flare of using her other mutations had completely disappeared. She let the bone claws slide back under her skin as she dropped her hands down to her lap. She supposed one good thing about all this was she no longer had what felt like a wrecking ball of a fight going on in her own head.

The bad thing was by the look in Sabertooth's eyes she did not want to know what was on his mind. If she could have run at that point she would have done.

* * *

Victor couldn't help but snarl at the sight of her knelt infront of him like some weak, submissive frail that wanted to bolt just at the mere sight of him. How dare she?! She was his and had purposefully hidden from him. She had run from him. She had no right to act so scared and pathetic. She was his, and as such she was supposed to look to him for protection, companionship, shelter, food, and future cubs. Her life was supposed to revolve around his. He hated stayed alive for over one hundred and fifty years to be saddled with some fragile frail that would rather bolt then be rutting with him.

His large claw-like hand shot out, grabbing the left side of her throat before yanking her into the hard planes of his body whilst his nose ran up the length of the right side of her throat. A deep inhale confirmed everything he already knew; she was his.

When the scent first hit his nostrils he had felt an intense burning within his groin. For the first time it wasn't blood and gore stirring his carnal lusts but the scent of a single female. It smelled familiar but not familiar enough for him to identify it. It was almost like it was different. It only took him an hour to follow the scent to the X-mansion. Knowing his mate was in there, Victor had no choice in what he did next.

He took a week to fabricate false proof of him turning over a new leaf that included giving money to charity, and fighting 'the good fight' the X-men were always on about just two examples. He also cleaned himself up; shaved, showered, and bought a brand new one-of-a-kind designer suit. After that he went to each of his houses to redecorate them so they were more friendly towards a mate and future offspring which of course included a brand new wardrobe of clothes for his new mate.

Depsite what everyone else thought he was extremely intelligent and owned his own company known as Creed & Howlett. The strange part, at least to everyone elses opinion, would be that he was in charge of the finest lawyers in the world. To him it was ideal. Who else knew the laws better then lawyers, and with the best under his employ it was extremely easy to find loopholes and cover his tracks with ease.

Once everything was set, he then approached Storm, and after a lengthy discussion as well as an intense guilt trip he was in.

Despite being on the campus of the X-mansion and smelling the scent of his mate, Victor could not locate the source of it. It wasn't until Stripes had her own breakdown during the lesson that he located the source of that alluring scent. The sight of her hands on her head, obscuring the view of the white stripes in her hair, and bone claws out reminded him of his own black smoke vision he had when he had reached puberty. Instead of her shouting, however, he had heard her voice gasp out a 'Help Me' before the vision faded.

The fact she had used a sickening amount of scented products whose strength with just one application was enough to burn the nose of any feral angered him deeply. He knew she had tried to hide from him without having to confront her. Knowing her track record, she had probably just been about to run for it as well. She would not get away with such behaviour. He fully intended on punishing her, as soon as he had made sure she was physically, mentally, and emotionally well before moving her into his own quarters. It was not the same as his own house, his den, but he knew it was too late in the day to leave as it was.

"Mine!"

He hissed, his voice rumbling in his throat and chest causing Rogue to shudder against him as she whimpered. He didn't know what caused her to be a feral right down to her DNA, but he knew it had to have happened recently. He would have smelled the scent of his mate before a week ago if whatever had happened took place earlier then a week ago.

* * *

Rogue couldn't help but tense up when he grabbed her, her fingers going up to try and pry his large hands from her throat. Unfortunately he was far too strong for her, even with the feral strength, however she didn't stop. After all there was a slim chance she'd do it successfully or he'd let her go. She doubted the latter but there was always the very slim possibility.

By the sounds he was making she knew she was in deep trouble with the feral Alpha, Sabertooth. She also knew she would never be able to escape him now. Sure, maybe she could get away from him for a brief while but with her scent now memorised in his mind he would find her with ease and quickly. All she could do was let this play out which definitely appealed to the feral in her. Infact, it was practically purring as it was and Rogue wasn't sure how to deal with the fact a part of her, an actual part of who she was (and not just the feral in her), was really attracted to the massive super-villain.

"I-I'm sorry!"

She gasped. Although his grip was firm and unrelenting she noticed he wasn't squeezing on her throat either so her airway wasn't blocked. She knew she had only gasped because the whole situation was overwhelming both physically and emotionally. When he abruptly let go Rogue couldn't help but feel a whole wave of relief, her hands touching her throat more out of instinct then anything else. However, the relief was short lived as the second Sabertooth was stood up, he bent over, grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's hold. The worst part was she had a feeling he had only used this hold so he could get a good look at her buttocks and so she could get a good look at his which she couldn't help but like. He looked so firm and round... She really wanted to give a cheek a squeeze or even a good smack.

_Focus!_ Rogue thought to herself, trying her best to keep a good reign on her emotions and her feral instincts. She had to be projecting a lot of lust and pheromones as it was without letting her mind get away with her with all those filthy thoughts.

She tried squirming, kicking and hitting the big lug but nothing made him even flinch. Of course she knew she could use her mutation, or even one of the mutations she had absorbed, but for some reason that just didn't seem right or fair to do. Rogue had a feeling it was the bit of lust she had started having for him that was the problem.

"Let! Me! Go!"

Rogue snapped, slapping his back between each word. To her surprise though he did let her go, however he ended up dropping her onto an unfamiliar bed. She had a bad feeling she was in the room Sabertooth had just been given whilst he resided with her at the X-mansion. By the look on his face Rogue also got the feeling that this room would soon be hers as well. She ended up leant back with her arms from elbow to fingers flat on the bed, with her legs out straight except for where her knee bent as they were on the edge of the double bed, her hair in a wild disarray, Rogue felt and looked like a complete mess. Her chest rose and fell slightly faster then normal since she had been struggling under Sabertooth's grip so much in such a short time. Right then, with Sabertooth stood infront of the now closed door to his room, all Rogue could do was stay where she was and glare at the intimidating feral male.

"You know, this isn't the way to get your leg over!"

It was the only thing Rogue could think of to say and the second it was out she couldn't help but feel entirely foolish as well as stupid. The smirk he responded with, so sinful and dark it took her breath away as well as made her eyes widen in shock as well as slight fear, didn't help matters either.

"There'll be time enough for that Mate. For now, you're gonna behave whilst we get you a full health check and move ya stuff into here. Then tomorrow, we'll be outta here and I'll take ya to your new home. I'll pay someone to help with ya mutation problem as well. Can't 'ave my Mate unable to touch now can we?"

Sabertooth told her, as well as slightly saying his check list out loud. He could tell by the way the Danger Room session went that she didn't have any ties to the place. After all, none of the others went near her and when he held her back none of them stuck around to see if she was alright. He wanted to tear the little blighters limb from limb for isolating his Mate but knew he couldn't realistically do it right now. Maybe another time. For now he had enough to do settling her into his life.

The look on his face and the words that left his mouth did not comfort Rogue at all.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And here's another chapter! Sorry it took so long, this chapter seemed to be hard to write but at least I got Victor's POV out in this chapter. Hopefully this chapter isn't too bad. Anyway, please review. I love reading them. =3

Rosmund Chadwick - My bestie! (yes I have been watching too much Big Bang Theory). I'm so glad you liked the previous chapter so much you're thinking of doing a Victor/Rogue story. DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT. You know, it would be cool or whatever... (*does the saddest puppy eyes ever* please?)

G-Love99 - Aww, thankyou! I'm glad you liked it. I really wanted to get across Rogue's thought process in the last chapter as well as the fact despite still rather hung up on Logan, she does have a backbone - she just hasn't grown into herself enough yet to fully show it. She is a strong woman, or will be, she's just still in the phase of the end part of maturing each of us go through. =3 She will not be a doormat forever (nor is she entirely one now, just partly).

Rachet - Lol, yes I'm sure she does but when you see someone like Sabertooth instinct tells you to run and hide. At least, it does for Rogue! Personally, I'd go for him like a lioness in heat D haha

Cat Lea Takersdarkone - Thankyou honey! Hopefully you'll become a Victor/Rogue (Roctor) addict by the time this story reaches its conclusion.

Roguemags - Don't worry, the new chapters are coming, and hopefully Victor's reaction lived up to all of your expectations.

Patito - Of course there will be more Sabertooth, and I do agree on your views on the movie Rogue actually. Of course she did have potential to be the strong Rogue we all know and love, but the fact she dated Iceman never sat well with me. He was such a cookie-cutter American boyband type that he would have never been able to handle such a passionate, strong woman. Besides that, with the chemistry between her and Hugh Jackman's Wolverine they so should have been together. It sucked they didn't.

Wolfoak19989 - Thankyou for the compliment. As you can see I have just written more ;]

Lovely Smile - Yay! Another Roctor (victor/rogue) convert! I shall take over the world turning so many onto this fabulous pairing...

Demyngoddess - Do not fear, here is another chapter!

Helikesitheymikey - Victor will be angry (as you can see) that she hid from him, and so poorly as well (He is a natural born feral after all and had survived in the wild for years since he was just a kid himself, so he'd be annoyed she couldn't even do a decent job of hiding from him. He expects better from an X-men, especially a trained one, so he'll definitely see that she gets a far better education then he feels she's getting right now), but as you commented he will be slightly pleased with it since he's technically hunted and caught her. He'll be a little disappointed it wasn't up to much though, and so he may insist on a repeat once she's better trained just to humour that dominant feral side of his. Rogue will try to pretend she only went after Victor because of her new feral side, and the fact she had just activated it properly moments before she sought him out so she'd say she was not in her right state of mind. However, she will get over it eventually. After all, with someone as hot as Victor, how can you not? With a mate to focus on now, Victor's energies will be focused on her. So, raping and pillaging will be off the cards for now, but that doesn't mean he won't do anything illegal or brutish. He is a predator after all, and what he deems as satisfying both his & Rogue's feral needs as well as being a proper mate won't fit into social norms, so he'll still get into trouble. The female population will be jealous of her snagging such a hot property, but as you mentioned she does have her own feral side now, so bit by bit she'll finally seize that hidden backbone of hers. They'll get whats coming to them, and if Logan appears he'll get his too! I also look forward to more and more possessiveness from our lovely Victor 3 It just makes me more and more excited for when Rogue is 'cubbed', as you say. It shall be some serious fun, especially with all her powers! I see a very frazzled, fustrated, and growly Victor in the future.

Time Reviewer - I'm so glad you enjoy this story, and that Marie is infact as in character as I hope I have written her to be. I wanted her to make sense, and I do agree sometimes in stories the Marie they write just aren't quite right. Like, as soon as she can touch skin she would be written to wear skimpy clothing and tarting herself up. That is not realistic, and really bugs me. If you can't touch for years because every time you do you can kill someone, you wouldn't just run out, wear skimpy clothing and just have sex as a random one night stand. You'd take it slow because she would still be scarred from her trauma, and she'd slowly build herself up when it comes to touching. Anything else is ridiculous. *end of rant*. lol.

As for Marie's powers, I like to think I've done a good 'hybrid' of both the movie and comics in this story (and my other ones where Marie is concerned). I do hope this is the same for you, but if not that is alright. We all have different opinions, and to me my version makes more sense. She has the ability to keep all powers she absorbs, but she has to get over the emotional trauma she went through when she first got her powers to be able to find the 'switch' as it were to start controlling her ability to touch and thus let her mutation finally develop as it should have from the beginning. It would take a lot of work, of course, as I have mentioned in this and other stories, but I do believe it should be possible.

Victor does look like Schreiber. I just describe his hair as dirty blonde. XD Hopefully that clears up any confusion, as for Schreiber being the best Victor I agree and yes you did. =D In this story, Wolverine and Rogue will probably end up as just friends (after she's kicked his ass if/when he returns). They may even gradually get to the father/daughter relationship you like, but I still remain a firm fan of Wolverine and Rogue as a couple. lol. It just won't be happening in this story as I just have to do one with Victor/Rogue. As for a romantic partner for Wolverine himself in this story, one has not been set in stone, and I am unsure about Jubilee as a candidate, but I will be sure to research who would be best for Wolvie in this story. Hopefully he'll get some lovin' himself. Also, yes he does need to kick ass and not get his ass kicked around all the time. As for Jean, she needs to burn. I have various scenarios where she dies, painfully and slowly. Wolverine definitely deserves better (and I really hate Jean, XD, as well as others like her - aka Bella, Elena, etc...)


End file.
